1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a scroll type compressor to be used for compressing refrigerant or cooling medium for refrigerators, air-conditioners, and so forth, or compressing air or other gases.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ARTS
In the following, explanations will be given in reference to FIGS. 3(a), 3(b), 3(c), 3(d), 4, 5, 6, 7(a), 7(b), 7(c) and 8 of the accompanying drawing as to the general principle concrete construction, and operations of conventional scroll type compressor.
Each of FIGS. 3(a), 3(b), 3(c) and 3(d) illustrates those essential structural elements of the scroll type compressor and the principle of compression in such scroll type compressor.
In these figures of drawing, a reference numeral 1b designates a wrap plate constituting a stationary scroll, a reference numeral 2b represents a wrap plate constituting an orbiting scroll, a numeral 5 refers to a compression chamber defined in a space gap between the stationary scroll wrap plate 1b and the orbiting scroll wrap plate 2b, a numeral 6 refers to an inlet chamber, and a reference numeral 3 denotes an outlet port formed in the innermost periphery of the scroll type compressor. A reference letter O designates the center of the stationary scroll. Both stationary scroll wrap plate 1b and orbiting scroll wrap plate 2b are in the same spiral shape such as an involute curve, an arc, and so forth, and are combined together in the state of their being mutually offset with a phase of 180 degrees to thereby define the compression chamber 5. In such state, the orbiting scroll 2b alone is caused to perform the so-called "orbiting motion" at is respective moving phases of 0.degree., 90.degree., 180.degree. and 270.degree. as shown in FIGS. 3(a), 3(b), 3(c) and 3(d), wherein it revolves around the center O of the stationary scroll wrap plate 1b, while maintainng its constant angular posture, i.e., without performing its rotational motion of its own axis. With such orbiting motion, the compression chamber 5 sequentially reduces its volume, and the gas taken into the compression chamber 5 from the inlet chamber 6 is discharged outside through the outlet port 3 at the center of the stationary scroll wrap plate 1b.
FIG. 4 illustrates a prior art scroll type compressor as disclosed in Japanese Patent application No. 64571/1984, which is a concrete example of a case, wherein the scroll type compressor is to be applied, for example, to a refrigerator, an air conditioner, and so forth, in which it is adapted to be a compressor for a gas such as Freon, etc.
In FIG. 4, a reference numeral 1 designates a stationary scroll; a numeral 1a refers to a base plate of the stationary scroll 1; a numeral 1b refers to a wrap plate of the stationary scroll 1; a reference numeral 2 represents an orbiting scroll; 2a denotes a base plate of the orbiting scroll 2; a numeral 2b refers to a wrap plate of the orbiting scroll 2; a numeral 2c refers to a shaft for the orbiting scroll 2; a numeral 5 denotes a compression chamber; a numeral 6 represents an intake chamber within the compression chamber 5; a numeral 7 refers to a suction port formed in the outer periphery of the stationary scroll 1; a numeral 8 denotes an outlet tube; a reference numeral 3 represents an outlet chamber; a numeral 9 a thrust bearing to support the lower surface of the base plate 2a of the orbiting scroll 2; a numeral 10 an upper bearing support for supporting a main shaft 14 through a main bearing 17 to be described later; 11 a lower bearing support for supporting the main shaft 14 through a lower main bearing 18 to be also described later; 11a a balancer chamber defined in the lower bearing support 11; and 11b an oil returning port, through which lubricating oil is discharged from the balancer chamber 11a. The stationary scroll 1, the bearing support 10 and the bearing support 11 are coaxially assembled with pins (not shown in the drawing) or socket-and-spigot joints, and are fastened together with bolts, etc. (also not shown in the drawing). A reference numeral 12 designates an Oldham's coupling which is a rotation-preventing mechanism for preventing the orbiting scroll 2 from its rotational motion on its own axis and causing it to revolve (i.e. to perform the orbiting motion); a reference numeral 13 represents an oil-returning port; a reference numeral 14 represents a crank shaft (i.e., a main shaft) for driving the orbitng scroll 2; a numeral 15 refers to an oil-feeding port bored in and through the axial direction of the main shaft 14 in eccentricity from the center axis; a numeral 16 refers to an orbiting bearing which is mounted on the upper end of the main shaft 14 in eccentricity from its axial center for a predetermined quantity; 17 refers to the upper main bearing which is fixed in the upper bearing support 10 by press-insertion, or other expedients to rotatably support the upper part of the main shaft 14; 18 refers to the lower main bearing which is fixed in the lower bearing support 11 by press-insertion, or other expedients to rotatably hold the lower part of the main shaft 14; a reference numeral 19 designates a stator for an electric motor, which is fixed to the lower bearing support 11 with bolts, etc.; a numeral 20 refers to a rotor for the electric motor, which is fixed to the main shaft 14 by press-insertion, shrink-fit, or other expedients; a reference numeral 21 denotes a first balancer which is fixed on the main shaft 14 by shrink-fit, or other expedients; a numeral 22 represents a second balancer mounted on the lower end part of the rotor 20 for the electric motor; and 23 refers to an oil pump fixed at the bottom end of the main shaft 14 by shrink-fit, or other expedients.
A reference numeral 24 designates a lower shell, into which the above-listed each and every component member is housed and fixed; a reference numeral 25 denotes an upper shell to be fitted into the top open end of the lower shell 24 and to tightly seal the overall compressor by welding of the fitted part between the upper and lower shells. The fixing of the component members for the compressor placed in the lower shell 24 is done by press-insertion or shrink-fit of the outer peripheral member of the lower bearing support 11.
A reference numeral 26 designates an inlet tube which is provided at one part on the lateral side of the lower shell 24, through which an inlet gas is introduced into the shell interior from its lower part; a numeral 27 refers to an oil sump at the bottom part of the lower shell 24; a numeral 28 refers to a baffle plate which is disposed over the oil sump 27 and fixed to the lower shell 24, a hole 28a being formed at its center to permit the main shaft 14 to pass through it; a reference numeral 29 denotes feet for supporting the entire compressor, all of which are fixed to the outer bottom part of the lower shell 24 by welding; and a numeral 30 represents a glass connecting terminal which is fixed on the top part of the upper shell 25 by means of a ring projection, etc., to which an electrical lead wire (not shown in the drawing) from the stator 19 of the electric motor is connected.
FIG. 5 is an exploded perspective view of the main part of the compressor shown in FIG. 4. In FIG. 5, a reference numeral 2d designates an Oldham's groove which is formed in pair in the diametral direction on the lower surface of the base plate 2a of the orbiting scroll 2 opposite to the surface where the wrap plate 2b thereof is provided; 12a refers to a ring member for the Oldham's coupling 12; 12b denotes a key provided in pair in the diametral direction on the lower surface side of the ring member 12a; and 12c represents a key provided in pair in the diametral direction on the upper surface side of the ring member 12a, but in the direction orthogonal to the pair of keys 12a on the lower surface thereof. A reference numeral 10a designates Oldham's groove provided in pair in the diametral direction on the upper bearing support 10.
FIG. 6 is a top plan view showing the assembly of the Oldham's coupling 12 and the upper bearing support 10. In FIG. 6, a reference numeral 9a designates a plurality of oil-feeding grooves formed radially on the upper surface of the thrust bearing 9, which constitutes the bearing surface, in full length in the radial direction and at an equal angular interval in the peripheral direction; and a numeral 9b refers to screws which fix the thrust bearing 9 to the upper bearing support 10. A reference numeral 9c represents a so-called "pad" for receiving a thrust load generated between the adjacent oil-feeding grooves 9a. As shown in FIG. 6, the Oldham's coupling 12 is constructed in such a way that the pair of keys 12b may be slidably fitted in the pair of Oldham's grooves 10a formed in the upper bearing support 10, while the other pair of keys 12c may also be slidably fitted in the pair of Oldham's grooves 2d formed in the lower surface of the base plate 2a of the orbiting scroll 2. The Oldham's coupling 12 performs the reciprocating motion with respect to the upper bearing support 10 in the direction shown by an arrow mark in solid line in FIG. 6, while the orbiting scroll 2 is permitted to do its motion in the direction orthogonal to the reciprocating motion of the Oldham's coupling. As the result of this, the orbiting scroll 2 becomes able to move, while it is maintaining a constant angular posture with respect to the upper bearing support.
When the electric power is fed to the scroll type compressor of the above-described construction, rotational force is imparted to the main shaft 14 by the drive force generated from the stator 19 and the rotor 20 of the electric motor, and this rotational force is transmitted to the orbiting scroll 2 through the orbiting bearing 16. When the rotational force is transmitted to the orbiting scroll 2, it performs the so-called "orbiting motion", by which it moves while it is maintaining a constant angular posture with respect to the upper bearing support 10 as described in the preceding, as the consequence of which there is effected the compression operation as indicated in FIGS. 3(a), 3(b), 3(c) and 3(d). During this compression operation, the gas is sucked into the compressor through the inlet tube 26, as shown by an arrow mark in broken line, and, after cooling the top part of the stator 19 of the electric motor, it passes through a path (not shown in the drawing) in the outer periphery of the upper bearing support 10 and is sucked into the intake chamber 6 through the inlet port 7 formed in the stationary scroll 1. Thereafter, the gas is compressed in the above-mentioned manner, and discharged outside through the outlet tube 8.
During operation of the compressor, the oil 27 in the lower shell 24 is sucked from the top end of the oil pump 23, pumped upward in and through the oil-feeding path 15 by the centrifugal force generated from rotation of the main shaft 14, and fed, in its one part, to the lower main bearing 18, after which the remaining part thereof is fed to the orbiting bearing 16 and the upper main bearing 17. After it has been fed to the orbiting bearing 16 and the upper main bearing 17, oil passes through the oil-feeding grooves 9a in the thrust bearing 9, and is discharged from the inner peripheral side of the thrust bearing 9 to the outer periphery thereof. The oil which has been let out to the outer periphery of the thrust bearing 9 is prevented from its outflow into the inlet chamber 6 due to a small clearance between the base plate 2a of the orbiting scroll 2 and the Oldham's coupling 12, then drops down into the balancer chamber 11a from the oil-returning port 13. Thereafter, it passes through another oil-returning port 11b to drop in and through the lower shell 24, and goes back to the bottom of the lower shell 24 through the hole 28a formed in the baffle plate 28.
FIGS. 7(a), 7(b) and 7(c) illustrate the force which acts on the orbiting scroll in the scroll type compressor constructed in the above-mentioned manner. In the drawing, a reference letter O designates the center of the main shaft (i.e., the center of rotation of the mainshaft); a reference letter Os represents the center of the orbiting scroll 2 (i.e., the center of the shaft 2c of the orbiting scroll 2); and a letter R refers to a distance between Os and O (i.e., the orbiting radius of the orbiting scroll 2). Further, a reference letter Fc designates the centrifugal force acting on the orbiting scroll 2; a letter Fg refers to the force of gas in the radial direction, which also acts on the orbiting scroll 2 by the compression operation; and a letter Fr denotes a resultant force of Fg and Fc. A reference letter Ft designates the force of gas in the axial direction, which acts on the orbiting scroll 2 by the compression operation (i.e., the thrust force); and a letter F refers to a resultant force of Fr and Ft.
The forces Fc and Fg are in the direction orthogonal to the orbiting scroll shaft 2c, that is, the radial force; hence Fr is also the radial force. On the other hand, Ft is in the direction parallel to the orbiting scroll shaft 2c, that is, the axial force. Consequently, the resultant force F will act on the orbiting scroll shaft 2c in the diagonally lower direction as shown in FIG. 7(b). Thus, on account of the force F in the diagonally lower direction, the surface pressure P which the orbiting scroll 2 imparts to the thrust bearing 9 is not uniform, but assumes a distribution as shown in FIG. 7(c), that is, a distribution of the surface pressure which has inclination in a certain direction. In other words, the maximum pressure distribution appears in the direction of the force Fr, while the minimum pressure distribution appears in the opposite direction to the force Fr.
In the following, explanations will be given in reference to FIGS. 8 as to how this non-uniformity in the thrust force acts on the thrust bearing 9.
FIG. 8 illustrates the direction of the force which acts on the orbiting scroll 2 positioned on the thrust bearing 9. In FIG. 8, O and Os are respectively the center of rotation of the main shaft and the center of the orbiting scroll 2, as in FIG. 7. A reference numeral 9c designates pressure receiving parts (i.e. pads) which are provided in a plurality of numbers on the thrust bearing 9.
In FIG. 8, the orbiting scroll 2 is shown to be eccentric to the left direction in the drawing (i.e., the direction of the force Fc) with respect to the rotational center O of the main shaft. The direction of the movement in this state is represented by an arrow mark V in the drawing. That is to say, the orbiting scroll 2 at this instant is shifted to the direction of the arrow mark V with repsect to the thrust bearing 9 at its every point. On the other hand, the surface pressure which acts on the thrust bearing 9 is maximum in the direction of the force Fr, as already mentioned in the foregoing. Accordingly, the maximum surface pressure acts on the pads 9c in the direction of the force Fr, and the orbiting scroll is shifted to the arrow mark direction V.
With the operation of the compressor, the center Os of the orbiting scroll in FIG. 8 revolves around the center O, with which rotation the directions of the forces Fc Fg and Fr also revolve, and, further, the moving direction V also revolves. Accordingly, at any time instant during the operation of the compressor, there is no change in the direction of the surface pressure to be generated in the orbiting scroll 2 and the thrust bearing 9.
In the scroll type compressor as described above, it is essential that the thrust bearing 9 be prevented from seizure or wear, same as the main bearing, so as to secure its stable operation over a long period of time. For this purpose, it is required that the lubricating oil may be smoothly introduced into each and every pad 9c of the thrust bearing 9 through the oil-feeding grooves 9a by the movement of the orbiting scroll 2 so that satisfactory oil film may be formed on the pads by the so-called "wedging effect". Since the wedging effect itself occurs naturally by a difference in temperature between inside and outside of the pads, and so forth, and the general theory of such effect has already been established, no detailed explanations will be given herein.
In such thrust bearing as mentioned above, the pads 9c, on each of which the oil film has been formed to the maximum degree, are in the direciton where the maximum surface pressure is generated (i.e., in the direction of the force Fr). However, in the conventional thrust bearing 9 sectioned by the radial oil-feeding grooves 9a, since the pads 9c in the direction of the force Fr have their oil-feeding grooves 9a formed in inclination with respect to the moving direction (i.e., the direction V), the uniform introduction of the lubricating oil to the entire surface of the pads does not take place. In particular, when the compressor is operated at a low speed by the capacitive control motion, etc., the centrifugal force Fr becomes decreased, owing to which the direction of the force Fr comes closer to the direction of the force Fg. Also, in the scroll type compressor of a construction wherein the wrap plate of the orbiting scroll and the wrap plate of the stationary scroll are brought into mutual contact in the radial direction to attain sealing of the compression chamber, the centrifugal force Fc is borne by the wrap plate of the stationary scroll, on account of which the forces Fr and Fg become identical. In this way, when the forces Fr and Fg come closer to each other or become identical, the above-mentioned tendency will be further increased to make it difficult to introduce the lubricating oil into the pads in the direction of the force Fr and to form the oil film. Under the operating conditions of the compressor wherein the surface pressure becomes the maximum, it may happen that no oil layer is formed to inevitably cause seizure or wear of the thrust bearing to occur.
As has been described in the foregoing, with the thrust bearing of the conventional scroll type compressor, the operational reliability of the thrust bearing was the problem.